Tragedy into Future Dream
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Kikyo has something for Kagome but what is it? Will Inuyasha be there in time to save her?2nd story and half asleep when typed R&R written two years ago


Yes this is me inuyashaxkagome1994

I'm soo proud of myself!

My 2nd one!

Now on to the story

oh yeah

**WARNING:IF YOU ARE A KIKYO AND INUYASHA FAN OR YOU LIKE KIKYO THIS IS ****NOT**** FOR YOU**

**Tragedy to future dream**

It was around 1 a.m and Kagome couldn't sleep

The others were all sleeping quit fine

"Inuyasha I'm going to go outside for a while because I can't sleep." Kagome said waking Inuyasha up

"Okay whatever but don't stay out too long." he warned

"I'm not a baby" Kagome said and with that she went outside

_man i don't feel good_

crack

"Whos there?!" Kagome yelled out

(a/n:Kagome isn't close to the hut so Inuyasha couldn't here her plus he's asleep which he rarely does)

"It is me,Kikyo." she said

"Oh,well if your here to see Inuyasha hes over in there" Kagome said pointing to the hut

When Kagome was about to turn around and leave Kikyo stopped her

"I'm not here to see him." she said

"What?" Kagome said

_thats odd shes usually always all over him_

_then what could it be _

"I'm here to kill you." Kikyo exclaimed

"What but Why?"

"I've realized that you and Inuyasha have gotten really close and love eachother." She said

"What no we don't" Kagome said but was blushing like crazy

"It's written all over your face"

"So what if I love him!" Kagome yelled

"He's mine and I'm going to bring him to Hell witih me and you won't interfere if you're friends do I'll kill them." Kikyo said

"Don't you get it,I ALWAYS HATED YOU!"

Kikyo pulled out an arrow "Say goodbye"

Kagome tried to dodge it but got pinned to a tree

"UGGHH.."

"Now you aren't a problem anymore, oh I'll fix that arrow for you" Kikyo pushes it in farther

"AAAHH..." Kagome screemed

"What was that?!"Inuyasha said

_it sounded like Kagome,DAMN she better be ok_

"Meow...GGRRR.."Kirara growled

"What is it Kirara" Sango asked

_somethings wrong_

"Get up"Sango said shaking Miroku and Shippo

"Oh please bear my child" Miroku said still asleep

Sango sweatdroped

_should've known he was dreaming something perverted_

Sango smacked Miroku

"It was just a dream, what a shame" he said

"You pervert!" Sango yelled

yawn "what is it" Shippo asked

"I smell Kagome's blood" Inuyasha said

"WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!" Shippo yelled

Inuyasha runs ahead while the others are on Kirara

"Look! over there" Sango said pointing to Kagome

They all go over to her

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells

_wait I know that scent thats kikyo noo.._

GASP

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Kikyo did this to her." He said with his head hung down

"Why would she do that?" Sango asked

Kagome blinks a little and starts to wake up

"Kikyo said she hated me and that she wanted to send Inuyasha to Hell with her,without me interfering, so she shot me with her bow n' arrow."

cough cough

Kagome had blood coming out of her mouth

"Inuyasha please take this arrow out it hurts for me to but I can trust you." Kagome said shakingly

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and with sorry eyes and with the most horriable feeling ever in his heart that was worse than anything

So Inuyasha pulled them out trying not to hurt her and not looking away

He hated seeing Kagome in soo much pain

"I'm going to take her to her time they have better medical tools there." Inuyasha said with his head still hung down

"O-o-ok-a-a-y..."Shippo said crying

"Go Inuyasha" Miroku said hugging Sango because it was too much for her to bear,her loved ones already died,Kagome was like a sister to her all she could do was to hope and pray that she would be okay.

Inuyasha ran into Kagome's house and saw a note it said...

Dear Kagome,

Sorry we aren't home we went out to go by your cousins house we won't be back until Sunday (a/n: It's Satuerday at like 1 A.M)

We thought you could stay with Inuyasha and the others

Love,

Mom XOXO

"Hurry Inuyasha I'm losing too much blood." Kagome whined in pain

She was right it was now all over her clothes

Inuyasha grabbed a cap and ran to the hospital

Kagome was in a bed getting rushed to an operation room

Inuyasha was by her side holding her hand

Once they got her to a room a doctor came up to him

"I'm Dr.Phil" (LOL) said the doctor to Inuyasha shaking his hand

"You must be Inuyasha"

"Thats right"

"How are you related to this girl?" Dr.Phil asked

"She is a very special friend of mine" he said

"I'm sorry to say but she might not make it, her wounds are deep unless you want us to go straight to sergery" Dr.Phil said

(a/n:lol Dr.Phil!)

"Anything to help her" Inuyasha said

_DAMN I will never forgive Kikyo for what she did to Kagome_

_I should've went with Kagome outside_

"Alright then" Dr.Phil said

It was 5 weeks since the incident with Kagome and Inuyasha was with her all night and day

The doctors couldn't get him out and he forced on staying with her

They realized how close they were so they let him stay with her

Kagome fluttered her eyes open and tried to sit up

"I'm soo sore" she said

"Where am I?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha just woke up and helped Kagome up

"Inuyasha where am I?" she asked

Inuyasha hugged her and a tear ran down his cheek

"You're in the hospital." Inuyasha said

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I was soo worried about you they said that you might not make it" he said

"Did you stay here for the last..mmm.."Kagome didn't know

"5 weeks."Inuyasha finished

gasp

"I was out that long?!" she said

"Yes and I did stay here with you." he said

"Why?" she asked

"Why, because I love you" he said

_did i just say that_

Inuyasha thought

_what did he just say_

Kagome thought

"Inuyasha,I love you too." she said

"you what?"

"I love you,but what about Kikyo?" she asked

"I'm soo blind I have a perfect angel right infront of me and I loved Kikyo, she could've killed you." Inuyasha said hugging her

Kagome hugged back and they both pulled into a kiss

(4 years later)

Inuyasha and Kagome were just pulling away from their wedding kiss

They walked down the aisle with the others behind them

Flowers everywhere and clapping

(later that day)

"I'm glad that we stayed here instead of going on our honeymoon" Kagme stated

"Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Well because I can stay with my friends and see my family" she said

"That beats anything" she said

"Hey do you remember when we defeated Naraku and completed the jewel?" Inuyasha asked

"Don't remind me it took us 3 and 1/2 years" Kagome said

"Why?" she asked

"Well I haven't used it" he said

"Why not? I thought you wanted to become a full demon." she said

"I wouldn't want to risk losing you and I was saving it for you." he said

"Me?" Kagome spitted out

"Yes to turn you into a 1/2 demon like me but that means you can't see your family ever again." he said

(a/n: Kagome needs the jewel to go through the well)

"Inuyasha thank you, of course I'll use it I mean I'm older now I don't have to stay with my family and I'd rather be here with you." she said

Inuyasha blushed

Kagome used the jewel to become 1/2 demon

"AAAWWW... Im soo cute and my ears." she said

Kagome rubbed her ears and giggled

"You are adorable" Inuyasha said rubbing her ears

"Inuyasha" she said trying to get his hands away but stopped

_now i know how he feels when i do it_

Kagome turned around and kissed him

This is wanted they always wanted

To be together forever, their future dream

THE END

R&R

hope you enjoyed it's my second one i updated

I'm soo proud of myself!


End file.
